Cloud storage is a cloud computing technology focused on data storage and management. By using cluster applications, grid techniques, or distributed file systems and other functions, cloud storage aggregates a large number of various different kinds of storage devices in a network through application software to operate them in a cooperative manner, and collectively provide data storage and service access functions. Cloud storage enables end users to be provided with more flexible and efficient storage resources.